Kakashi's Gone Mad!
by o-dragon
Summary: Kakashi begins to act weird. No reading that orange book, helping out during missions, apologizing with the truth, raising practice time...ok, something really weird is going on and it's up to Team 7 to spy on their teacher. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But if I did, Gaara would be mine whether he liked it or not, and I'd be dead because of it. hehehe!**

**Ok. Total Narucrack right here. There will be no long chapters, only because I want this to have a few more chapters than it normally would have if I didn't put short ones in. I think Sasuke's a little OOC, but that's only because I have no practice with him. My expertise falls under writing Gaara. Which I think I do really well, so you can go check out my Gaara fics later. Anyway, if you think Sasuke's OOC, tell me what I can do to make him better since I'm still new with him. Anyway, less talk and more story!**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Kakashi's Gone Mad!**

"Hey! Kakashi-sensei! You're late…AGAIN!" Naruto yelled over the bridge to the other side where his sensei calmly walked over to his group. "We've been waiting here for hours! Why can't you show up on time when you want us to show up?"

"Yeah! It's getting to be a real pain!" Sakura chirped in.

Sasuke just gave all three a look like they'd all gone mad and he was the only sane one in the group.

Kakashi sighed and gave his group a sheepish look. "I'm sorry, guys. I really am. Maybe we should make training a little later in the day?"

Everyone in his team wasshocked at these words. Sasuke was really glaring at Kakashi as if he wanted to see through him, Sakura looked like she was about to be rendered unconscious, and Naruto was actually quiet…for once.

"Wait…you're actually sorry?" Sakura managed to ask from her dizzy position.

"Well, yes. I realize that I make you guys get up and then I don't show up for hours, so how about we compromise? I'll let practice begin at about 8 from now on, and I'll get here earlier. How about that?" Kakashi asked. Now everyone in his group felt like fainting.

"Ok, what'd you do with the real Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, poking Kakashi in the ribs. Kakashi put a hand to his poked side and held up his other hand to Naruto to get him to stop.

"It's me, guys. It really is." Kakashi said, his right eye smiling. "Now, we have a mission to help out with the Academy's clean-up project. How's that sound?"

"Uh…ok."

"Whatever…."

"Are you sure you're you?" (_Poke_)

"I'm sure, now let's go!"

The mission that day was nothing short of surprising. Kakashi helped out instead of reading his mysterious orange book, and he called upon Pakkun to help out as well.

In fact, the rest of the week went kind of like this. Sasuke, seeing the chance, called his other two teammates tothe clearing they were supposed to meet at early one morning before practice.

"There is something going on with Kakashi-sensei, and I think we need to find out what it is. Nothing can be good if he's actually _helping_ us." Sasuke said to begin the team meeting. He was leaning against a tree while Naruto sat on the ground cross-legged in front of him and Sakura stood off to Sasuke's right.

"Yeah, no kidding. I haven't seen that book of his in _forever_. I'm beginning to get worried as well." Naruto put in his two cents. "And he actually apologized to us last week."

"So what should we do, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"We need to find out what's going on. It has to be something serious if he's stopped reading his book. And if we don't find out what's up, I think that it may get worse than this." Sasuke analyzed.

"So…you're saying we should spy on him or something?" Naruto asked while Sasuke nodded his head.

"Exactly."

"But, I think that's kinda wrong. I mean, it _is _his business what he's up to, not ours." Sakura said quietly.

"I still say we do it. I mean, what if something really serious is going on and he doesn't want us to worry about it because he knows that it will worry us?" Naruto thought aloud.

"Yeah. Will you do this with us, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, knowingly giving her a pleading look to get her to melt.

Sakura caught the look and melted. _He wants me to work with him!_ Inner Sakura said, swooning over that look of his. _Sasukeeeeeeeeee!_

"All right, I'll do it. We'll find out what's going on." Sakura said aloud. Sasuke smiled at her while Naruto pouted at him.

_Stupid Sasuke…_

"But remember, don't let him onto what we're planning…" Sasuke said but what cut off by a voice that belonged to their fourth team member.

"Good morning, guys!" Kakashi appeared on a branch above them, smiling and waving. All three looked up at him and at the same time thought:

_Commence mission!_

_

* * *

_

**What's up with Kakashi? Why's he acting so crazy? What's going on? Any guesses?**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **I NEVER will own Naruto. So don't go bugging me about it...**

**_Long_ time since I last updated, I know. But better late than never, right? Right?!? I think Sasuke is a little better portrayed in this chapter, although it may just be that I can't write his character to save my life. Hope you guys remember what happened last chapter. LOL Enjoy the chapter, you guys!!**

**Dedicated to Squash (Ailenne). Without her, there would be no update tonight. Go thank her and visit her profile. Oh, and tell her to post one of her stories, because she WILL NOT LISTEN TO ME!!!! And now here's her free paragraph because I promised her an update today on two of my stories, but I'm only able to complete the promise of one:**

**_Squash:_** Dear readers, I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience that you guys may have undergone when you found out that o-dragon hasn't been updating for awhile. It brings me pleasure to bring to your attention that I, Squash, have forced the above mentioned female to update her stories so that you, the readers, can enjoy some new chapters (finally). Please sit back and read through the story. And don't forget to enjoy it, because it might be another decade before another update comes. Thank you.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Within the next two days, Team 7 observed their Jounin commander closely, trailing him everywhere he went like three obsessed bloodhounds. To their knowledge, they thought he knew they weren't following him. And the Great Copy Ninja didn't, although he knew _something_ was up with his team. But he didn't know exactly what; his head was too busy floating away among the clouds.

"Well, I've got nothing." Sakura slumped against the counter of Naruto's favorite Ramen shop. She was exhausted from trailing her sensei, not to mention her hair was a mess and bags had formed under her eyes.

"Me either." Narrator agreed, picking around at his ramen. Now _he'd_ gone mad.

Sasuke stared into the broth in his bowl, thinking hard and carefully.

"Then…" he began, still trying to gather his thoughts, in a low voice, "We'll have to take it a step further."

"Huh? What'cha talkin' about?" Naruto asked, instantly alert, but more confused than ever.

"I _mean_, we need to do more than just spy on him." There was a short pause while Sasuke looked up from his bowl at his teammates to let the info sink in deeper. "I have a plan."

* * *

Kakashi was sitting down against a tree watching Sakura train with her weapons and a dart board. Sasuke and Naruto had been sparing together in the next clearing over for the past 20 minutes...to Kakashi's knowledge. While the Jounin thought about how strange it all was, the two teen boys were actually behind him, stealthily messing with Karachi's back pouch, all the while masking their Chakra.

A small leaf fluttered from the tree that Kakashi sat under and Sakura called out, "Sensei?"

This brought Kakashi away from his thoughts about Sasuke and Naruto and back to his other student. He looked over at her as he said, "Yo."

"Could you please come show me how to use this Fuuma Shuriken?" Sakura asked him in an innocent voice.

Getting up stiffly from his place on the ground, Kakashi walked over to where Sakura was standing, totally and completely unaware that his back pouch had been left behind.

Quickly and not wasting any time, Sasuke pulled the string attached to a hooked kunai, attached to the pouch towards him, not hesitating for a moment, and into the shadows of the forest where he crouched. As he opened it, Naruto jumped down from his tree branch and crouched next to Sasuke.

"Man! That was the best! He didn't even know we were there! We should get promoted for that!" Naruto began whispering excitedly, talking 100 miles and hour. Sasuke gave him one of his silent but deadly glares, making him shut up in an instant.

He opened the pouch flap, swinging it back, Naruto looking over his shoulder the whole time. Tension rose as they laid their eyes on….

…

…

Everything that was normal for a normal Jounin to have in their pouch.

Kunai, scrolls, shuriken, even the little orange book that Kakashi never read anymore was there. Everything was...normal.

But something was missing from this near-perfect picture. Or, at least, was _there_. As four eyes scanned the pouch, something stood out: a small baggy forced into the corner.

"What is that?" Naruto asked as Sasuke brought it out into the open for the world to see. Sasuke didn't answer his teammate or try to shush him. He was trying to figure out the exact same thing.

What was in the bag, didn't worry them so much. It was what was outside, written on the bag in big bold print.

That was when they heard steady footsteps approaching.

Quickly and fumbling with clumsy hands, Sasuke closed the pouch and put it back where Kakashi had been previously sitting. As they left their hiding place, sure that their sensei was going to catch them, they heard him saying to himself, "Oh, so that's where I left it…"

* * *

Back in the clearing where the two were supposed to be training, Sasuke brought the bag back out from his pocket and held it up in front of him so that Naruto could see it, too.

"Won't he miss it?" Naruto asked, almost in what seemed to be a sad tone of voice. There was a short pause. Then Sasuke answered:

"With how high he's been lately, I highly doubt it."

Both pairs of eyes laid to rest on the little symbol written on the bag in black ink.

* * *

**Hmmmm...Cliffie much? Hope you guys enjoyed it. (Evil grin)**


End file.
